friendcodesfandomcom-20200213-history
PiNKisH0t
LOOK HERE FOR A PICTUE OF THIS LOVELY FISH PINKiSh0t was banned from Farmers on some date we dont remember. We dont know why, but FC is a group of dictators that think they own shit and we'd better off not talk about it. Anyway, Pinkishot is often known by her magenta typing, funny behavior, boobs, and being sexually explicit. SexyFish aka embabiix aka Emily aka Racist White Republican Whore (she has been called many things) is very talented and smart in trolling. She is often labled as either a part of KKK, an old man, or a Fish. Note: To attract Pinkishot, tell her "smd" or something of that sort. Pinkishot also found a very huge attachment to Justin Bieber at several points. Pinkishot often likes to talk about herself and her day, please be aware that its normally full of something very odd or unpleasent. [know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You want my love, you want my heart And we will never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) For you I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) [Ludacris: Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck, she woke me up daily, don’t need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...) I'm gone ]] Category:Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. When you take me by the hand, Tell me I'm your loving man, When you give me all your love, And do it the very best you can, Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. When I get to be in your arms, When we're all all alone, When you whisper sweet in my ear, When you turn, turn me on, Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. Category:Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. When you take me by the hand, Tell me I'm your loving man, When you give me all your love, And do it the very best you can, Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. When I get to be in your arms, When we're all all alone, When you whisper sweet in my ear, When you turn, turn me on, Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh.